He Still Has Feelings
by SwagolasThranduilion
Summary: A series of ficlets exploring something that people often forget that Loki has: his feelings and emotions.
1. Alone

Alone

Loki liked being alone sometimes. _Being _alone. Not _feeling _alone. Feeling alone was something else entirely. Feeling alone was...well, it was lonely, what else? But being both alone, and feeling alone simultaneously. That was...well that was simply the worst. Loki had played a prank, it was just a joke...just a joke...but his family didn't think so...he hadn't meant for Lady Sif to be hurt by it. But apparently cutting off someone's hair wasn't funny. He was going to put it back by magic, if only Lady Sif would let him! Alas, she would not go anywhere near him, so his mother had magicked it back. Now, no one was talking to him. He was utterly alone, locked up in his bedroom for an unforeseeable length of time. He sighed, and threw the book he had been flicking through at the wall. This was torture. Being ignored by one's own family. Loki just wanted to talk to someone, someone who wan't his own clone. Was that too much to ask? Just some companionship! It had been three weeks since anyone had breathed so much as a word to him. He sighed again. Hopefully they would soon forgive him.


	2. Anger

Anger

It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair! Why was he always compared to Thor!? He was not Thor, and never would be. He and his brother were polar opposites! "Thor" this and "Thor" that! It was sickening, people always singing Thor's praises and practically licking his boots! Loki had had enough! Just because he was a sorcerer, not a warrior, it didn't mean he wasn't as capable as Thor! Loki growled. Just thinking about Asgard's "golden" prince infuriated him. He didn't hate his brother but **ARGH! **Loki balled his hands into fists, and began to pummel the wall, his father's words ringing in his ears "Why can't you be more like Thor?" "Magic is a woman's art, Loki! Go spar with your brother, maybe he will teach you something!" "My son Thor! A magnificent warrior!" "My wonderful son Thor!" "Have you met my son Thor? Future king!"

Loki gritted his teeth, his hands stinging as blood welled up from his knuckles. The wall was crumbling away beneath his fists, something he sometimes wishes would happen to Thor. A single tear of anger rolled down his porcelain face.


	3. Aware

Aware

All Loki could do was stare. as the huge Jotun gripped his forearm, the vambrace shattering at the icy touch. He awaited the searing pain for frostbite, but felt nothing. Glancing at his now-bare skin, he watched as the pale blue bloomed over it's surface. The Jotun looked at him questioningly. Loki, in the split second, stabbed him. The blue receded. _No, _he thought, horrified, _no! I am not-...no!_

He could feeling the tears welling up in his emerald eyes, blinking hard and forcing them away. He...-he was a monster, a frost giant. No wonder he was so different! Loki's heart shatter like his vambrace. His 'father' had some explaining to do.


	4. Betrayed

Betrayed 

"Brother this will be hilarious!" Thor exclaimed gleefully.

Loki giggled, his dusting of pink appearing on his young face.

"Yes, father will be so confused! Imagine his face when a pig interrupts his meeting!"

The young princes were planning a joke to play on their father. He had a council meeting in the afternoon, and the mischievous boys were going to let one of the pigs in. It was unusual for Thor to join in Loki's pranks, but the younger prince was thrilled this older brother was taking an interest in his joke.

"Okay I'll get the pig, Thor, all you need to do is open the doors and let it in!"

"Yes, brother!"

* * *

Loki waited in the hallway. His father was in the meeting now. _Come on Thor, _he thought impatiently, _damn you hurry up! _

He listened carefully. What was that? He could swear that was Thor's voice, but it was coming from inside the room. Suddenly the door opened, and there stood Odin, with Thor lurking behind him.

"Loki! Thor has told me all about your little plan! Return that pig to the barn, and go to your room! Right now! I'll deal with you later!"

Thor smirked at his younger brother. There was no way he'd _ever _partake in his brother's stupid games. Loki's heart sank, betrayal hitting him like a knife to the gut. His face crumpled.

"Traitor!" he shouted, running away, leaving the pig standing in the hallway.

Oink.


	5. Beloved

Beloved

Loki smiled gently, in the warm glow of the flickering flames. He looked up at his mother, who smiled down upon him.

"What are you reading, my child?"

"A spell tomb, I'm trying to learn how to duplicate myself!" he replied eagerly.

Frigga settled down beside her youngest son, wrapping him in her arms.

"That's awfully advanced magic, little one."

Loki snuggled into his mother's embrace, relishing in her undivided attention.

"Yes but I can manage! I think I'll be able to do it in a few months!"

Frigga chuckled at the dark-haired child's enthusiasm.

"I have no doubt you will, my pet. But come, it is time for bed."

Loki pouted.

"Mother please-"

"Loki..."

The little prince sighed and shut his book, as his mother scooped him into her arms. As soon as he was settled in bed, she leaned down and gently kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, little one. I love you, Loki."

"I love you too, mother."

Loki fell asleep that night comfortable, cosy, and feeling very much loved.


	6. Broken

Broken

Damn! That blundering buffoon! That great, green monstrosity! Loki groaned as he lay in the Loki-shaped dent in the floor of Stark tower, unable to move. This was it. He'd lost everything he'd played for! He was hurt, broken, angry, upset! He attempted to move himself unsuccessfully, searing pain shooting through him. Oh yes. He was broken.


	7. Courageous

Courageous

Loki was taking a stroll through the palace gardens, when he was met with an appalling sight. Well, he'd heard it first. A scream. A child, obviously terrified. He was little more than a child himself, to be perfectly honest, but still he went off to investigate. What he saw was a younger boy, on the ground, and three 'men' towering over him. Loki grimaced inwardly. Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral. Thor's friends. If he said they didn't intimidate him even a little bit, he'd be lying. They were older, bigger, and stronger than he, but for some reason he found himself approaching them.

"Excuse me," he called out, "But what are you doing?"

Fandral sneered at the youngest prince.

"It is not any of your concern, liesmith."

"It is indeed my concern if you're planning on hurting this lad."

The boy on the ground sniveled and wept. Volstagg pulled him up by the scruff of the neck.

"We caught him stealing bread from the barrack's kitchen."

"And?" Loki's voice shook with a hint of nervousness, "Surely a piece of bread will not be missed?"

"Take your leave, Loki, we are punishing a thief."

Loki stood his ground.

"No. You will hand the child over to me."

Fandral snorted.

"We will do no such thing!"

Loki saw red, his courage soaring.

"Fandral the Dashing! Do not forget your place! I am a prince of this realm, and what are you? You are nothing! When I say give me the boy, you had better _give me the boy!_"

The Warrior's Three stared, shocked at Loki's outburst. Volstagg threw the boy at his feet, and the three stalked off. Loki pulled the boy to his feet.

"Now boy, run along home. It was just bread, but don't go sneaking any more, or I shall find out and you _will _be punished next time."

The small boy muttered a 'thank you' and scampered away. Loki stood silent for a brief moment. He had never stood up for anyone in his life before, much less a child who was a stranger to him. That day, Loki found his courage.


	8. Charismatic

Charismatic

"Mother, really must I? You do it every other year, why me?" the dark-haired prince complained.

He had to give a welcoming speech to the new students joining the Mages' College of Asgard, something his mother usually did. But she'd had some 'brilliant' idea that he should do it.

"Because, Loki, you may very well be king one day, and you must get used to addressing large crowds," Frigga replied, smoothing down her son's ebony hair. He was just of age and it was about time he did these things, take on some responsibilities.

"I do not like talking to groups of people, mother! You know how awfully nervous I get!"

"My son, that is because you practice lying so much you have forgotten what it is like to speak the Norns' honest truth for more than two minutes!"

Loki sighed. She was right, damn her, she was always right.

"Loki. I believe in you, my boy. You _can _do this. Go on," she urged, kissing his forehead.

_I can do this, _he thought, _I _can _do this. I can _do _this. I can do _this!

* * *

Frigga listened to the the chatter as the new students filed out of the hall, catching snippets of various conversations.

"That was amazing-"

"I want to be just like him-"

"I can't wait to start my lessons-"

She smiled. She had all the faith in Yggdrasil in her youngest, and it would seem he had really delivered.


	9. Confident

Confident

"Loki, you cannot pursue magic!" Odin said firmly.

Why ever his young son would want to take on such a...a meaningless art was beyond him.

"But father please, I-"

"Loki! You are a prince! Not a princess!"

Loki's young face fell.

"Is this your reason? Because you think magic is for females? Father, would you say battle and sword-training is just for boys?"

"Well...yes, boys should be training in-"

"SIF, FATHER! Sif is training in battle and warfare! As we speak she is sparring with Thor and his friends! If she can be a warrior, why can I not be a mage!?"

Frigga spoke up for her youngest son.

"Odin dear, maybe you should reconsider, Loki is perfectly capable of studying ma-"

"No! My son will not prance around casting spells and illusions like a little girl!"

Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Father," he announced confidently, "I _will _pursue magic, be it against your wishes. I will _also _train in combat, but kbow this, I will not enjoy it as the others seem to. Mother will you be my tutor?"

Frigga smiled at the young boy.

"yes, Loki, of course I will."

Odin humphed.

"Fine then. Loki Odinson, you will study the arcane arts, but so long as you do, you will _never _be considered for the throne of Asgard."


	10. Denial

**WARNING THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE DARK WORLD**

* * *

Denial

The guard walked away from the windowed cell, a deafening silence falling over the place. The dark-haired prisoner turned from the window, the news of what had happened sinking in. Sending a destructive pulse around the room, he broke the few pieces of furniture he had. Grief gripped his heart like a vice, squeezing and crushing, the dull ache of emotional manifesting itself into something more physical. The guard's words had been short and blunt, hitting him with the force of Mjolnir.

_"The Queen is dead."_

_No..._Loki thought, _no...this can't be real..._

This was just a cruel joke, a method of torture, that had to be it, his mother couldn't possibly be dead, if she was surely Thor would have told him himself. Loki wouldn't put it past the Allfather to devise a plan so cruel either. Loki frowned at the floor, his brow knitting together as he slide down the wall, sinking to the floor. He let out a scream of anguish, not caring who witnessed his pain. He hated this. He was sure his mother was not dead, certain of it. Odin was just torturing him, expecting him to falsely mourn, of course that was the plan. She was not dead. She _wasn't _dead. **Not **dead. She wasn't, couldn't be. _Dead._


	11. Drunk

**I'm not quite sure if this would be considered humor, or just plain crackfic tbh...**

* * *

Drunk

The mead and wine were flowing freely now, the party in full swing. It was a certain silver-tongued prince's Begetting Day, and he had just come of age. So of course, in the natural style of the House of Odin, there was a formal banquet, and now the "after-party". Loki stumbled around table to table, person to person, dancing with any maiden who propositioned him, drinking cup after cup of everything that was thrust upon him, not caring what it was. All he knew was that it was alcohol, and he planned on imbibing as much as he could handle.

"Brother!" Thor called out cheerfully as his younger brother collapsed onto the chair next to him.

"Thor!" Loki hiccuped, "Helloooooooooooooooo brother!"

"Loki, are you drunk?"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo not at all I swear!"

Thor laughed uproariously, throwing an arm around the younger prince.

"Brother you are a bad liar when inebriated!"

"How dare you!" Loki slapped Thor's arm lightly, "I hate you, Thor, you great big buffooooooon! I'm sorry I didn't mean...that...I love you Thoooooooooooor you don't suck as much as I thought you did, you're great..."

"I.." Thor didn't quite know what to say, "...thank you? I think..."

"But I haaaaaaaate you sooooooo much too! Ugh! How are you even real with your golden hair? What even is your face!? By the Norns!"

Thor retracted his arm from his brother's shoulder.

"Brother, you are beyond drunk!"

"Nooooooooo Thor!"

"Yes Loki! You are, as the Midgardians say, wasted!"

"Maybe a little bit, but I am fiiiiiine!" Loki grinned and giggled.

Thor rose from his seat and pulled Loki to his feet.

"I looooooooooove you Thor!" The smaller God swayed precariously. Thor steadied him with a hand.

"Come now Loki, go to bed."

Loki pouted.

"But Thoooooor! My party is still in full swiiiiiing!"

He belched, and Thor laughed.

"Yes brother, I understand, but you must lie down. Come, I shall help you."

Thor turned to the rest of the room, calling for silence.

"Beloved friends!" he announced, "I'm afraid my young brother here had had more to drink than he can easily handle, so he must take his leave! Alas, this means the festivities must be put to an end! Thank you for coming!"

Thor walked Loki out of the room and towards his bedchambers.

"Brother!" Loki shouted drunkenly, as Thor attempted to hush him, "Sing with me! Drink for the wind blows cold and drink for the wolf runs free!"

Thor couldn't help himself. This was one of his favourite drinking songs. He joined in, singing in his booming baritone.

"Drink to the ships with the sails like wings and drink to the storm tossed seas!"

"Drink to the lasting nights and those who warm our beds!"

"Drink to the mead that warms our hearts and the cold that clears our heads!"

"Drink to the Allfather's eye, for Odin's sons are we!"

"Drink to the World-Tree where he hung and the runes of mystery!"

"Drink to the truth of steel and blood that falls like rain!"

Thor took a breath, steadying himself against a wall.

"Drink to Valhalla's golden walls and to our kinsmen slain!"

Loki laughed loudly and hiccuped, before continuing the song.

"Drink to the glory field where a man embraces death, and thank the Gods that we live at all with our joyous dying breath!"

"Drink for the wind blows cold, and drink for the wolf runs free!"

Thor kicked the doors open and pulled Loki through.

"Come on brother," he groaned.

Loki took a final deep breath, collapsing onto his bed.

"Drink to the ships with the sails like wings! Brother sing!"

Together in unison they finished their song.

"For Odin's sons are we!"

Loki reclined back against his pillows and closed his eyes.

"Thor..."

The golden-haired god stroked his brother's ebony hair.

"Yes, brother?"

"Thank you...this has been the best Begetting Day...ever..."

"You're welcome, brother! I am glad you-"

Thor was interrupted by a soft snore. he smiled down upon his sleeping brother, pulling the coverlet over him.

"Sleep well, Loki."

* * *

**I had so much fun with this one!**


	12. Embarrassed

Embarrassed 

Loki could feel his cheeks burning, he could only imagine what he looked like.

"Loki!" Thor called out, "Are you playing 'barnyard animals' with the little children? Why do you have horns on your head?"

"Shut up, Thor," he hissed through his teeth.

"Are you a cow?"

"SHUTUPTHOR."

"You make a rather fetching cow, brother!"

Loki's face grew redder. He turned to his mother.

"Are the golden horns _really_ necessary?"

"Oh hush Loki, you look very handsome, ignore him."

"But mother," he complained, "I mean, did the helmet _need _to have horns?"

"Loki they look fine, you look fine, just cease your childish whining!"

Thor re-appeared, sporting his new helmet. Loki took one look at him and his flushing face, and began laughing uncontrollably.

"Nice feathers, Thor!"


	13. Fabulous

**So this a crack-y chapter! To put this in some sort of context, my other fic "Full Tilt Drama Prince" should do it for you. Loki's attitude and angst has worn off on Thor.**

* * *

Fabulous

Oh woe. Woe was Thor. He was feeling full of angst and teenage despair. Alas, Volstagg had made fun of the wings on his helmet. Thor did not have the heart to threaten him with Mjolnir, thus here he was, smothering his negative emotions with copious amounts of chocolate cake. He wailed into the void of existential despair, and shoved another slice in the general direction of his mouth, but missing entirely, smooshing the delicious spongy goodness over his tear-stained face. The double doors flew open and Loki swooped in being carried by servants like that one bit in A Very Potter Musical.

"Brother I have arrived!...Thor? You have," Loki dragged a finger across his brother's face then stuck it in his mouth, "Chocolate cake on your face."

"I knoooooooooooooooow!" he wailed, before burying his face in the remainder of the dessert.

"Shoo!" Loki waved his servants off, "Go on, shoo! Away with you!"

Thor sobbed dramatically.

"Brother, what ever is the matter? This is unlike you!"

"He..-he..made fun of me!" Thor spluttered, lifting his face from the sticky mountain of cake. His eyes were bloodshot, and snot dripped attractively from his nose.

"Who Thor? Who!? I'll cut their heart out with a spoon!"

Thor let out another massive wail.

"VOLSTAGG!" he cried.

Loki stopped dead.

"Oh...Volstagg...well then...he scares me so I shan't be doing anything to him..."

"But brother please!"

"No. Why did he make fun of you?"

"MY WINGS!"

That bastard.

"Don't worry Thor, he's just jealous that he's fat and doesn't have shiny feathers like you!"

Thor wailed even louder.

"I don't want shiny feathers!"

Loki slapped Thor across the face.

"Pull yourself together, man!"

"EVERYONE HATES ME, LOKI! HOW DO YOU EVEN MANAGE!?"

Loki scowled at the crown prince, and stormed out of the room, leaving Thor to wallow in self-pity.

* * *

It was some time later, and Thor was _still _moping. No one would even go near him as he was such a wreck.

"Mother?" he called out, seeking some comfort, "Father?...Loki?"

No reply. He began to once again sob dramatically. The golden doors burst open and Loki rode in astride Sleipnir (who he gave birth to but we don't speak of that). He reared back and whinnied (Sleipnir, not Loki).

"Get on, loser, we're going shopping!"


End file.
